Famiglia
by Fma35
Summary: Festa della famiglia. Questo era il motivo principe del malumore di Nao. Per una come lei che il concetto di famiglia lo conosceva unicamente per via teorica era l'ennesimo pugno nello stomaco che le riportava alla mente il suo non di certo idilliaco passato.


Nella vita di una persona possono accadere una moltitudine di cose inusuali o al di là dell'esperienza comune da far si che una ragazza di appena diciotto anni potesse avere una capacità di sorpresa inferiore a qualcuno con più del doppio dei suoi anni. Inoltre stando a stretto contatto con numerose stramberie ci si fa l'abitudine tanto che lo strambo può apparire ordinario se non d'irrilevante importanza,l'eccezionale che può diventare la norma.

Questo era il caso di Nao "Juliet" Zhang. Certo, come detto precedentemente ormai la giovane Meister si sentiva " navigata " era difficile che qualcosa la disturbasse. Sin dalla tenera età sperimentò la durezza e crudezza della vita rinchiusa in un orfanotrofio di Artai con nessuno che si occupasse affettivamente e materialmente di lei, costretta a lottare per un tozzo di pane anche con bambini o ragazzi più grandi di lei anagraficamente e fisicamente. Divenuta quattordicenne fu spedita al Garderobe; la vita all'orfanotrofio l'aveva temprata ben più delle coetanee figlie della nobiltà di Artai e nel suo paese a dispetto della sua arretratezza economica aveva sempre guardato più al merito che alla discendenza altolocata indi per cui fu ritenuta più indicata ad aspirare di diventare un'Otome in grado di dare lustro al Paese o di essere un'importante pedina di scambio con uno Stato straniero.

Come previsto superò abilmente la selezione per entrare nella classe delle coral dimostrandosi tra l'altro una delle migliori. Non volle mai però far parte di quella specie di gruppetto massonico che a suo dire erano le Trias. Per tutta la durata del suo percorso scolastico Nao riuscì a mantenersi giusto ai piedi della vetta in modo da non dover occuparsi delle incombenze che derivano dall'essere una Trias e allo stesso tempo svettare sulla mediocrità delle altre Otome. Inutile dire quanto fu grande la portata del suo disappunto quando Akane si diplomò anzitempo obbligandola di fatto al ruolo di terza Trias. Per lo meno riuscì a scampare dallo scontro annuale contro le due migliori coral.

Una volta diplomatasi e divenuta pilastro per Nao si aprì il mondo amministrativo del Garderobe fatto di cene con capi di Stato ed interminabili collegi docenti tutto questo nonostante lei, come quarto pilastro fosse teoricamente fuori da questi giochi ma il fatto che non ci fosse nessuna crisi o missione impellente il suo ruolo sul campo era praticamente assente.

Dunque nulla sembrava poterla smuovere, nulla a quanto pare tranne quel giorno. Trasferitasi da qualche anno a Windbloom ( dove vi era il Garderobe )aveva preso ad apprezzare le festività di quel Paese, giorni completamente dedicati all'ozio in cui ogni seccante incombenza era vietata. Ad Artai non c'erano molte festività, ed in effetti non c'era molto da festeggiare in un Paese del genere. C'è da dire però che non tutto ciò che luccica è oro e quel giorno rispecchiava perfettamente questo detto. Era sì un festivo, ma non di quelli che piacciono a lei. Innanzitutto vi era una doverosa premessa. In quanto giorno privo di impegni lavorativi le sue coinquiline ( divenute tali dopo che Nao aveva deciso che la stanza fornitale dal Garderobe era troppo misera, che le sue doti da casalinga non erano tali da consentirle di vivere autonomamente e dunque era suo diritto risiedere nel ben più confortevole appartamento della preside, dotato tra l'altro di colf stipendiata in natura ) spendevano più tempo del solito nella loro camera, posticipando di un bel pò la sua colazione tanto che le due uscirono dalla loro stanza. In secondo luogo..

" Ho fame " annunciò la rossa all'arrivo provvidenziale delle sue coinquiline in cucina.

" Il frigo è lì " biascicò Natsuki sedendosi.

" Ho voglia di pancake " disse la più giovane ignorando le parole dell'altra mentre Shizuru si stava allacciando il grembiule dietro la schiena per poi prodigarsi nel prendere gli ingredienti necessari.

" Ah, anch'io " esclamò la mora.

" Il frigo è lì " le fece il verso Nao.

" Sì, ed è il mio frigo così come è casa mia " affermò la preside rimarcando il concetto " mia ".

" Oh, e anche la cuoca è di tua proprietà? " domandò retorica e sorniona la più giovane facendo arrossire notevolmente l'altra.

" Ara ara, non è bene litigare fin dal mattino " disse Shizuru deponendo sul tavolo le posate e una bottiglia di plastica contenente lo sciroppo d'acero.

" Non litigheremmo di mattina se qualcuno qui andasse a casa sua. " protestò Natsuki.

" Andrei a casa mia se non fosse una catapecchia priva di servizio di pulizia e cucina " ribattè il quarto pilastro dando via all'ennesimo scambio di battute velenose.

" E' pronto " annunciò l'incantevole ametista posando sulla tavola i piatti delle due. Almeno mangiando sarebbero state tranquille. Speranza vana, anche la semplice forma dei pancake divenne un espediente per far litigare le due.

" Tsk,ridicola " borbottò la rossa guardando ai pancake a forma di cane della preside, frutto di una formina fortuitamente trovata tempo prima da Shizuru mentre faceva la spesa.

" Parla quella che tra un pò si metteva a piangere perchè non c'era quella a forma di ragno " le rinfacciò Natsuki.

" Nao che programmi hai per oggi? " chiese Shizuru intromettendosi al fine di placare gli animi mentre, inutile dirlo, sorseggiava la sua tazza di tè. La rossa ormai era arrivata a pensare che nelle sue vene ci fosse più tè che sangue.

" Mi vedrò con i membri di Stripes " rispose brevemente il quarto pilastro " O meglio, quelli che non saranno occupati a festeggiare questa inutile ricorrenza ".

" La festa della famiglia è una delle più importanti di Windbloom " esclamò Natsuki " Ed è un'ottima occasione per passare del tempo per i propri cari soprattutto per chi come noi non ha molto tempo libero. Peccato però che quest'anno sia mia madre che i genitori di Shizuru siano occupati con impegni di lavoro ".

" Già peccato, dovrai ripiegare con una giornata di ozio misto a sesso sfrenato con tua moglie. Non molto diverso dai normali fine settimana in effetti " sentenziò la rossa alzandosi da tavola.

" Nao! " biascicò la preside che per poco non si strozzava a causa del boccone andato di traverso a causa delle parole dell'altra.

" Ci vediamo " salutò uscendo di casa con in sottofondo le invettive della mora miste all'ordine di non ritornare tardi come al solito.

Festa della famiglia. Questo era il motivo principe del malumore di Nao. Per una come lei che il concetto di famiglia lo conosceva unicamente per via teorica era l'ennesimo pugno nello stomaco che le riportava alla mente il suo non di certo idilliaco passato. E poi tra l'altro oggettivamente cosa c'era di bello in quella festa?Parenti che non si sopportano per tutto il resto dell'anno che per un giorno fanno finta di andare d'amore e d'accordo, petulanti marmocchi urlanti che pensano solo ai regali che riceveranno, vecchi rompiscatole che annoieranno tutti parlando parlando parlando e...

" Juliet! "

Il pilastro abbandonò momentaneamente i suoi pensieri sentendosi chiamare dall'altro lato della strada da un membro del suo gruppo. Daniel Kirkland, altezza media, corti capelli neri e l'immancabile divisa d'ordinanza. A quanto pare l'unico che come lei non aveva nessuno con cui passare questo " lieto" giorno.

" Capo, non immaginavo che ci contantasse anche oggi " biascicò lui con ancora il fiatone causato dalla corsa per raggiungerla.

" Tu non hai famiglia? " gli chiese a bruciapelo.

" I miei genitori, ma il loro anniversario di matrimonio cade proprio con questo giorno e visto che sono quelle d'argento hanno voluto fare una vacanza di tre giorni insieme e non mi sembrava il caso di fare il terzo incomodo " rispose l'uomo leggermente impacciato.

" Dunque anche per te questo è un giorno felice " mormorò la rossa con un tono appena udibile. " Tsk, basta deprimersi " Con uno scatto Nao balzò giù dal muretto che l'aveva sostenuta fino a quel momento " Questo è il primo anno da quando sono al Garderobe che esco durante questo giorno, andiamo a divertirci in qualche posto. "

" N...noi due da soli? " balbettò lui.

" Vedi qualcun'altro? " domandò retorica la Meister iniziando ad incamminarsi mentre al contempo Daniel benediva la solidità del matrimonio dei suoi genitori per avergli permesso un'occasione del genere.

Cinema intasati da film per famiglie, parchi gremiti di gente, stesso dicasi dei centri commerciali. Di certo quello non era un giorno adatto per uscire ed ora Nao era più che convinta di questo. Persino al ristorante avevano dovuto aspettare un'eternità per un tavolo visto che tra l'altro le famigliole erano pure quella categoria di cliente che passava più tempo a stare al tavolo anche una volta concluso il pasto. Beh, se non altro Daniel era così su di giri che praticamente aveva pagato ogni capriccio della rossa.

Sospirando il pilastro alzò gli occhi al cielo, ormai il sole era tramontato e come prospettato l'uscire di casa era stata una pessima idea ma del resto non aveva proprio voglia di passare la giornata a guardare quelle due amoreggiare tutto il tempo ( come se tra l'altro nel resto dell'anno non lo facessero abbastanza ).

" Ehm, Juliet, cosa ti andrebbe di fare adesso? " chiese Daniel.

" Mah, non ne ho idea " ammise lei " Ora le famigliole se ne saranno tornate ma al contempo adesso tutti i negozi sono chiusi ".

" Possiamo andare al parco " suggerì l'uomo " Sarà certamente più sgombro ora. "

" Mmm, mi pare una buona id... " Nao si bloccò sentendo il proprio cellulare vibrare dalla tasca dei pantaloni. Con noncuranza lesse il nome sullo schermo. Natsuki, che diavolo voleva quella? Con la stessa flemma con cui l'aveva preso la rossa ripose il telefono nella tasca, premurandosi prima di spegnerlo. Ormai sapeva che non rispondendo da lì a cinque minuti il pilastro l'avrebbe chiamata una ventina di volte.

" E parco sia! " sentenziò prendendo a braccetto un estasiato Daniel.

La luna piena offriva un'ottima scenografia al Yamayurikai, il parco più grande di Windbloom. I laghi presenti presentavano una superficie argentata, gli alberi fioriti si innalzavano al cielo perdendo di tanto in tanto qualche petalo creando insieme alla leggera brezza un'atmosfera decisamente romantica. Come previsto nessuna famiglia in giro, giusto qualche coppietta di fidanzati che finito di star dietro a petulanti genitori si era ritrovata lì per un pò di intimità.

" Non pensi sia bellissimo ? " domandò Daniel intento ad allungare il braccio per andare a cingere le spalle della rossa.

" Magnifico " rispose una voce a lui sconosciuta appartenente ad una Meister che all'improvviso era apparsa frapponendosi tra loro due.

" Mahya?! " strillò Nao saltando sul posto " Che diavolo ci fai qui? Non dovresti essere a Cardair per impedire che il re copuli con Akane-san? "

" Natsuki mi ha mandato a prenderti " rispose lei " Sono arrivata a Windbloom da poco. La festa della famiglia è presente anche a Cardair ed il re è dunque impegnato in una bellissima giornata in compagnia di sua madre ".

" Capisco " sghignazzò la rossa " Tu sarai anche brava ma nulla può battere una madre nell'impedire ad una ragazza di avvicinarsi al figlio "

" Esatto " confermò il quinto pilastro facendole l'occhialino " E sapendo questo Natsuki mi ha chiamato per dirmi di tornare al Garderobe. Ah, e c'è pure Sara. "

" Una rimpatriata tra pilastri? " domandò la più giovane con noncuranza " In ogni caso non mi interessa, andiamo Daniel ". La ragazza fece per andarsene ma come presto apprese Mahya non era stata assegnata al " controllo morale delle Otome " per un caso, si rivelo infatti difficoltoso, impossibile levarsela di torno costringendola in breve tempo ad una resa totale.

" Akane-chan ha più intraprendenza " affermò Mahya.

" Akane ha una tremenda voglia di cazz..."

" In ogni caso è ora di andare " la fermò la più grande guardando all'orologio del parco " A quest'ora Shizuru avrà finito di cucinare " disse, con la bava alla bocca. Per quanto Cardair fosse rinomata per avere una delle migliori offerte gastronomiche di Earl la cucina del terzo pilastro rimaneva insuperabile per chi aveva avuto la fortuna di mangiarla.

" Andiamo allora " sbuffò Nao " Per lo meno in questo giorno schifoso mangerò bene alla fine ". Le due Meister si trasformarono librandosi in volo mentre il povero, ed ora senza un soldo, Daniel guardava sconsolato il suo sogno di una romantica serata allontanarsi velocemente da lui.

" Si può sapere cosa ti è passato per la testa?! "

Appena messo piede in casa Nao era stata accolta dalla non certo pacata ira di Natsuki. Non che non se l'aspettasse, si da quando aveva toccato terra sul perimetro del Garderobe si era preparata mentalmente alla sfuriata che sarebbe sicuramente arrivata.

" Hai visto che è ore sono? O forse eri troppo occupata a flirtare con chissà chi per accorgertene? " continuò la mora " Ringrazia che Mahya è venuta a prenderti perchè se ero io... "

" Papino hai finito di sgridare la bambina? " la prese in giro il quinto pilastro che stava assistendo a tutta la scena " Alla fine mi pare che sia tornata sana e salva a casa. "

" Non sono suo padre! " scattò Natsuki alle parole dell'altra Meister.

Fortunatamente per Nao a concludere definitivamente la filippica della mora accorse provvidenziale Sara ad annunciare che la cena era pronta.

Poche volte a causa del lavoro in trasferta di Sara e Mahya tutti e cinque i pilastri si erano ritrovati insieme l'ultima volta risaliva a due anni prima durante la grande crisi provocata da Nagi Dai Artai e quella non era certo un'occasione piacevole che consentiva chissà quale interazione tra le Meister. Tra l'altro appena la crisi era finita Sara era tornata immediatamente ai suoi impegni diplomatici mentre Mahya era stata nominata ufficialmente " piaga anti-sesso " per il regnante di Cardair. A dire il vero era piuttosto strano che ora cenassero insieme, tenendo pure conto che il giorno dopo il primo e quinto pilastro sarebbero tornate immediatamente al loro lavoro.

" Effettivamente si trovano qui in misura del tutto eccezionale in quanto il Garderobe ha richiesto ufficialmente e con urgenza la loro presenza. Neh, Natsuki? " disse Shizuru per rispondere ai quesiti di Nao.

" Urgenza è una parola grossa " borbottò la mora mettendo in bocca un altro boccone. Quella sera Shizuru si era decisamente superata ( anche grazie all'aiuto ai fornelli di Sara ). Le portate erano multiple contenenti tra l'altro tutti i cibi preferiti dalla rossa che stava tenendo una stoica battaglia contro Mahya per mettersi sul piatto quanto più cibo possibile. Incredibile la voracità del quinto pilastro, a differenza invece di una Sara che si stava dimostrando morigerata nonostante a causa dei suoi continui viaggi per lo più mangiava pasti fugaci e non di certo appaganti.

" E ora il dolce " proclamò l'incantevole ametista posando sulla tavola una notevole torta con panna crema e fragole, inutile dire che il quarto pilastro la stava già mangiando con gli occhi tanto che poi ne prese due porzioni insieme.

" Ingorda " l'apostrofò Natsuki che non era mai stata un'amante dei dolci.

" Almeno io non metto quella schifosissima salsa sopra ogni cosa " ribattè Nao con faccia schifata.

" Ehi, non osare criticare la maionese! "strillò la preside.

" Fanno così ogni volta? " domandò il primo pilastro a Shizuru vendendo come le due avessero ricominciato a litigare.

" Ogni singolo giorno " rispose l'incantevole ametista, ormai abituata ai continui battibecchi tra le due Meister tanto che ormai non ci faceva più caso. E poi, ad essere sincera, quelle litigate stimolavano molto la mora tanto che alla fine di queste era un vero fascio di nervi che Shizuru era più che disposta a sbrogliare.

Nonostante Nao e Natsuki fossero molto prese nella loro faida, lanciandosi continuamente delle frecciatine, la cena si concluse splendidamente tra i racconti avventurosi di Sara e quelli esilaranti di Mahya che riguardavano i ridicoli ed inutili tentativi di Akane di consumare il suo rapporto con il re Krau-Xeku. Soprattutto questi ultimi attirarono l'attenzione della rossa che non riusciva a smettere di ridere ricordando la sua vecchia compagna di scuola, tutto questo mentre scartava i numerosi regali portatele dalle due. Il tempo fu però limitato e la notte non tardò ad arrivare.

" Si può sapere cosa ci faccio io qui? " domandò Nao allungandosi sotto le coperte.

" Sara e Mahya sono arrivate senza preavviso le loro stanze al Garderobe non erano pronte dunque dormono qui " rispose Natsuki alla sua sinistra.

" Ara, guarda il lato positivo, almeno non dormi sul divano come Sara " disse invece Shizuru,alla sua destra.

" Vedete di non allungare le mani " esclamò la più giovane tirandosi le coperte al livello del mento. Per fortuna il letto dei due pilastri era piuttosto ampio e sebbene ora fossero in tre erano abbastanza distanziate, sempre che quelle due non prendessero nessuna iniziativa e Nao dubitava che la sua presenza lì fosse un deterrente per l'incantevole ametista, anzi. Mentre la rossa rifletteva su ciò al suo fianco Natsuki stava caricando la sveglia per l'indomani.

" Non mi pare che ti sia fatta troppi problemi a far dormire qua quelle due, mentre con me è sempre una tragedia " disse il quarto pilastro.

" Loro rimangono qui in via del tutto eccezionale, tu sei una presenza costante invece! " replicò la preside.

" Ara ara, smettetela ora " disse l'incantevole ametista alzandosi leggermente con il busto per andare a baciare leggermente le labbra della mora che immediatamente dopo il fatto si votò di scatto a guardare la faccia schifata di Nao, arrossendo inevitabilmente. " Sh...Shizuru! "

" Il bacio della buona notte " si giustificò lei rimettendosi prona sotto le coperte, imitata poco dopo dalla mora.

In diciotto anni la vita di Nao era stata ricca di avvenimenti. La dura vita di Artai e l'orfanotrofio, la spensiaratezza del Garderobe, l'esperienza dell'assedio e della guerra, il lavoro come Maister. Poche cose ormai potevano sorprenderla, era ormai convinta che nulla poteva più sconvolgerla al punto di rivedere le sue opinioni o concezioni sulla vita. Quel giorno però a dispetto di come era iniziato sì rivelò sorprendente.

Sotto le coperte constatò come ora il pensare a quella festa le dava sensazioni diverse, non provava più alcun risentimento verso quelle famiglie che si erano ritrovate a festeggiare. Forse perchè al di là di tutto quel giorno l'aveva passato con Sara e Mahya che pur arrivando al Garderobe in fretta e furia si erano portate dietro una moltitudine di regali sicuramente non frutto dell'ultimo minuto. Forse perchè sebbene Natsuki si lamentasse ogni giorno della sua presenza in casa se non rientrava ad un orario decente la chiamava di continuo per poi sgridarla immancabilmente al suo arrivo. Forse perchè Shizuru aveva presumibilmente passato il pomeriggio in un affollato centro commerciale di Windbloom a fare man bassa di ogni tipo di cibo possibile per poi passare il resto del tempo a cucinare. Forse perchè ragionandoci la sua vita era ora costellata da tante semplici attenzioni. Come l'addormentarsi la notte sul divano con la televisione accesa e ritrovarsi la mattina dopo nel proprio letto, svegliarsi e trovare la colazione pronta nonostante quelle due fossero già uscite di casa, trovare i propri vestiti perfettamente lavati e stirati ( sebbene questo non sia di per sè un fatto rassicurante visto che tempo prima Nao beccò i due pilastri in un " gioco di ruolo " mentre indossavano le sue vecchie divise da coral e pearl ). Forse perchè per quanto atipica, stramba e decisamente sopra le righe quella in un certo senso ora era la sua famiglia.


End file.
